Injury
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Claire has trouble coping with her injured leg after the events of Fallen Kingdom.


~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters ~

Owen had been trying to calm Claire in the hotel room for over an hour. After what had happened to her that day he expected her to be pretty upset... but not THIS upset. He picked her up like a small child as he had done earlier and rocked her gently. Claire was wailing at the very top of her lungs into Owen's shoulder. "Baby, you need to calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick, I know how weak your stomach is. " It finally occurred to Owen that it could be the injury on her leg that was causing her to be upset. He gently placed her on the bed, rubbing her chest for a moment before attempting to examine her leg. He was talking quietly to her, but figured she probably couldn't hear him over her own bawling. He gently took off her pants in order to get a better look at her wound... ok maybe for a couple other reasons too. As soon as he saw it he knew it was badly infected. "Stupid Indoraptor. " Owen grumbled to himself. He soon became confident her leg was what she was crying about; he very lightly touched a place close to the open part of the wound and she cried like he didn't even know was possible. In a panic to stop her wailing before she woke up everyone from there to Hawaii he layed down beside her and started flirtatiously kissing her neck and cheek. "Claire, baby, quiet down, sweetheart. We're in a hotel.. remember?" he said as gently as possible, careful not to sound like he was annoyed. She wasn't having any of that; it seemed like every second she got louder. Owen was desperate to make her stop, he figured for sure pretty much everyone in the hotel was hearing it and he had a headache. If anyone that Owen knew had obviously healthy lungs, it was Claire Dearing. He had seen some meltdowns from her in their time together, but nothing like this. "Ok, babe, sit up and listen to me." Claire sat up gently and immediately buried her face in Owen's chest. Within seconds he felt her warm tears soak through his shirt. "I need to call Zia, sweetie. Where's your phone?" he asked gently. Claire tried taking a deep breath so she could tell him, but it didn't work. Owen sighed. "Your purse?" she shook her head. "It- it- it's in the bathroom... I- I think. " Claire managed to say between sobs. "Ok, thank you baby girl. " Owen said as he kissed her head and left to get her phone. Owen returned while trying to find Zia's number. He sat on the bed and rubbed Claire's leg while he dialed, careful not to touch the open part. Claire was trying to quiet her own crying so he could talk, but was having trouble.

O: "Hey, Zia?"

Z: " Yes. Owen, is that you? Who's screaming?"

O: "That would be Claire. Her leg is infected and it's really hurting her. "

Z: "Oh, is that why she's crying?"

O: "Yeah. Can you come look at it?"

Z: "Sure. What room are ya'll in?"

O: " 234."

Z: "Ok, be right there. "

O: "Thank you. "

After hanging up Owen turned his attention back to Claire. "You ok, baby?" Claire shook her head. "What's wrong?" the redhead sat up quickly and clung to Owen. "Um... ok. Just want to be held, huh?" She shook her head. "Then what are you doing?" Owen asked, slightly confused. With Claire still crying too hard to talk, Owen figured he was probably about to play a very stressful game of charades. Claire grabbed Owen's hand and pressed it against her stomach. "You're stomach hurts?" he guessed. She shook her head. Owen's eyes widened. "Wait are you pregnant?!" "No!" Claire managed to choke out. She gave him the look that always meant " Its probably in your best interest to figure this out quickly. " yes, they had done this before when she would get upset. Claire broke into intense sobbing and climbed into Owen's lap. "Baby, show me what's wrong. " He said gently. She was crying too hard to even show him anymore. Owen held her close, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. All he knew was that it had something to do with her stomach. But it didn't hurt. At that moment it hit him. "Oh, oh wait a minute are you *Claire suddenly throws up * nauseous..." Claire pulled away quickly and cried into the pillow. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" he asked gently. "No." was the almost silent reply that Owen barely heard. Owen quickly changed his shirt and went back to the bed. He rubbed his girlfriend's back in soothing circular motions until she finally sat up again. "I'm sorry babe.. I should've gotten off of you at least..." Claire said, her face red with embarrassment. Owen rubbed her arm. "Honestly that was for the best, if you would've tried to move that quickly you would have hurt your leg." Claire nodded. "That's true I guess. I'm still sorry, though. " "Don't be sorry, Pumpkin. I don't mind. " Just then Zia was knocking on the door. Owen winked at Claire then stood up to let her in. "Hey peeps." Zia said as she entered the room. "Hey Zia..." Claire replied tearfully. "You ok?" the younger woman asked. Claire shook her head. "Let's have a look at your leg, shall we?" Zia said gently. Owen crawled behind Claire so she could lean on him. She screamed and cried as Zia cleaned her wound. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle. " Zia said sympathetically. After she finished cleaning it she began applying some antibiotic cream. Which didn't hurt quite as much as the other stuff but still wasn't pleasant. Finally she wrapped Claire's leg in a bandage to help keep the injury clean. "There. Done. " Zia said as she removed her gloves. Claire whimpered in pain and held on to Owen. " Would you like some pain medicine?" Zia asked, patting Claire's shoulder. "Sure, that'd be good. Thanks Zia." Claire said weakly. Zia winked and said "No problem_. _I'm glad to help." A few moments later Zia returned with the pills and a bottle of water. Claire took them quickly, as she was eager to get some relief. She quickly fell asleep, and Owen and Zia quietly chatted until they too were exhausted. Zia returned to her room and went straight to bed. And Owen fell asleep while snuggling with Claire. And all was finally right with the world.


End file.
